Vampires will never hurt you Chapter 2 Damn Men
by Death12312
Summary: There is a small part in this chapter that may be offensive to people. Please note that it is not sapose to be a joke.


Chapter Men

The crimson red eyes looked rather pleased. John tilted my neck to the side and stared to lick the hallow of it. He left a trail of slimy salvia as his tongue went to my ear and wispered, "Yummy". My eyes widen and I started to struggle.

This dude isn't kidding!

John chuckled," That's right, struggle to get free. Heh your blood smells so sweet." He licked in cycles and I felt sharp teeth tickle lightly against my skin.

"I got Aids and I know how to use it!" I yelled.

"Nice try."

"John. Let Kim go." a sinister voice called from in front of me.

"Hm? Oh, it's you." John looked over his shoulder.

"I repeat let Kimi go." the voice was darker and this dude was really pissed off.

"Why should I? It's not like she'll be human for long unless if she moves away. Then she'd just get killed." John shrugged. I tried to push him away but he pressed his body harder to me," Now no-". Suddenly John was flung off of me.

"Come Kimi!" the rescuer guy whispered and griped my arm and ran for it.

We ran past class rooms. The teachers just looked out and shrugged and went back to teaching

That's not normal. They'd be yelling at us by now.

"We have to get out of school for the day! We'll camp out at my house!"

I finally realized who it was, Korueno.

"Wont Vida the wicked witch of the bitch be pissed?"I asked as we ran out into the parking lot.

"Maybe, maybe not," Koreno suddenly yanked me forward and picked me up bridal style," This way I can run at full speed". Soon wind was flipping my hair all over the place. Every thing was blurry. Then everything stopped.

"M-motion s-sick." I cringed from the dizziness and the feeling of throwing up.

Korueno put me down and wrapped one of his hands around my waste to keep me up," Are alright? Do you need help walking?"

"I t-told y-ou. Mo-motion s-" I up chucked then.

"Come on. I'll take you to the bathroom. "Korueno looked away from me.

We walked into the house. I had my eyes closed so I don't know what or where we were going.

"Master?" a high pitched voice came from front off us. I opened my eyes and saw a little girl. I mean really little. She was floating.

"What the He-?" I covered my mouth to keep from puking again.

"Me-ha! Bring a bucket! Quickly please."

"Okay! Leave it to me!" The little girl thing hurried off. And then came back.

"Put it right here." Korueno pointed in front at me. I grabbed the bucket and sputtered my guts out.

"Next time you rush out of school, take a really fast car instead of running." I looked at the Auburn head with distressed eyes," And I hate you."

"Somehow I had a feeling you would say that." he laughed lightly.

I suddenly felt something hit my head," How dare you say that to Master!"

"Okay-" I flicked the little girl away-"What the hell is that?"

"I'm Me-ha. A demon fay." The little girl flung her purple hair over her shoulder.

Okay, well you already know what her hair is purple but it's a shinny purple. Her eyes are a deep red. The dress she was wearing was short and white; the top was like a tank top only connected. She was bare footed. There were little black wings like a butterfly coming from her back.

"Okay? I care you're a demon Fay because....?"

"I could kill you if I wanted!" She snapped.

"In which your not," Koruna said.

"Yes master." She bowed arrogantly.

I pushed the bucket away and looked down, Korueno was still holding on to me. "Er.... Let go."

"Oh! Sorry." he let me go.

"Thank you." I stood up and shivered.

"What was the twitch for?"

"Someone's talking about me." I said in a deathly tone.

"Maybe someone at school." He suggested

"Vida," I said flatly.

"How would you know?"

"Easy. She doesn't like me and I don't like her."

"True." Korueno shrugged and got up holding his hand out for me. I didn't take it and just got up on my own.

"Master! What would you like for dinner?!" The little brat fay came flaying towards us again.

"Not now Me-ha". Korueno cracked his neck and sighed. He turned back to me and said," You'll be staying here for the night."

"Like hell I am!" I snapped crossing my arms," Now why would I want to stay here?"

"John will be looking for your house. And he can smell out your family."

"Great! If my family dies it'll be your fault!" I snapped pouting.

"They won't die. He is only permitted to kill you if he pleases.'

"Well that's a nice thought." I grumbled glaring up at the ceiling. Korueno put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wont do that to you."

"Gee, thanks" I rolled my eyes.

I then got hit in the head, again, "How dare you!!!!!!" Me-ha screeched.

"Hey pipsqueak! Keep it down!" I plugged my ears with my fingers.

"I am not small!" She yelled.

"Shut up! Your freaking voice is annoying! I'd hate to listen to this every fucking day!" I yelled back. Me-ha put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh! She said a bad word! Your going to get punshed now!" She giggled.

"By who Korueno?" Me-ha nodded her head ,"Tsk. No, if he does I'll become a evil bitch!" I shook my head.

Korueno came up behind me and grabbed both of my wrist and wispered in my ear, "Watch that mouth of yours. Got it?" It was that evil voices. I pushed him away from me and glared at him. He smiled.

"I'm going home. Now." I said and walk to the door.

"Me-ha!"

"Okay! Me-jo-ke-kia-toi-ney-romno!" Me-ha chanted. Sharp pains were impaled in my back and I blacked out.

~.~

When I woke up, I was dizzy as hell. The bed was on was very comfortable though. I looked around. A window was near by. I sat there for a few minutes and thought for a moment, trying to remember what happened.

That little!

I soon thought of a plan go get out of there. I looked at the door and window a few times and then it clicked. I quickly got up and locked the door and moved the chair and put it under the door knob. I moved to the door and quickly opened it and looked back and forth as I looked around to make sure no one was there, and jumped out. I fell and landed on my butt. Apparently I was two stories up.

"Ouch..."I mumbled other words.

I soon got over it and quickly moved through the bushes having my left hand on the house's side. When I got to the edge of the front I stop and look around to see if I knew where I was. I didn't have a damn clue. I well I just need to get the hell out of there. I did two take backs and ran across the yard. I quickly took a left and kept running.

I really didn't know were I was going, but I just kept going anyways.

Soon I found that I was near home. So I stopped to catch a breath. I started up again and walking to my house and locked the doors.

"Hm came earlier then I thought." John said getting up from the stairs. He snarled," Good thing you came I was getting board and I was about to dispose of your little family."

My lip s quivered into a small smile, "Well get even more board; cause this bitch 'ant let'n you near her."

"I went though your draw, and to think you don't have one thong." John sighed shrugging. I looked at him in surprise and twitched.

"How dare you go into my underwear draw?" I yelled.

"Hm? So once you are mine I'll be buying the underwear and all that fun stuff.'

"Fun stuff?" I backed up slightly.

"Yes; fun stuff."

"Um..... You can do that with jack-ass over there" I said meaning Korueno.

"Heh. You don't seem to understand that one us will own you."

"You don't seem to understand that I don't care and I don't want anything to do with you or him. So. Go. To. Hell!" I snapped. Stepping farther away.

"Think you could've gotten away?" Korueno asked aggravated behind me.

"No. But I was 'hopen." I sighed leaning my back on the wall.

Both boys started at me with narrowed eyes. I grinned and pressed the alarm and a high pitched screeching stared.

"Touch my family I'll have your heads." I ran out as the guys covered their ears.

Okay; were to go form here? I ran out as fast as I could. I ran down the street. I took a sharp turn. I kept running. Soon I ended up bumping in to a guy.

"Sorry!" I said looking back at him. My body jumped and I fell.

He was hot! He had chocolate brown hair. And his eyes were a purplish color.

"Sorry! Got to ru-"

"That was rude Kimi." Korueno said walking forward.

"Hey babe, why did you run off suddenly?" John said walking from the other side.

"Go a head call me babe once more! I dare you." I snarled getting up off the ground facing John.

"Lye, Grab Kimi." Korueno ordered.

"No Lye give her to me." John said stepping forward.

"No Lye give her to me." I mimicked rolling my eyes.

The boy gave me a odd look and spoke, "Why are both of you after this girl?"

"She's the new human girl in our classes." John said still stepping forward.

"I am not anyones' property damnit!" I yelled and a blast of wind came suddenly and knocked three of them down.

"Hey isn't that...?"

"This girl is Lye's" a woman's voice came from the direction that john was in.

"Markrea?" Korueno said her name.

"She and he have the bond even thou they've never met. You should know this."

"She has a bond with him?" John asked skeptically.

"She has the wind power does she not?" Markrea asked.

"She does."

"So," the lady looked at me, "Miss Kimberly, you are to live with Lye here." I looked at he guy behind me and shook my head.

"Nope, sorry."

"But, you have no chose. Lye, can you feel it?"

I looked at the boy and he was in a daze or very sleepy. Lye just nodded his head.

"Do it, bite her."

"What?! No!" I got up and started but was held by the woman Markrea.

"Don't worry it will only hurt of a second." The lady said softly. I struggled as Lye walked over to us.

He grabbed my shoulders and Markrea let go of me. His arm wraped around my body and his clod lips lightly kiss my neck. I struggled some more but it didn't help. His teeth brushed my neck.

"Let go!" I struggled but sadly it didn't work.

He bit down into my skin. I bit my lip and my knees gave in. Lye held me up and felt like his teeth dug deeper. It really started to feel good. I tried to keep a moan from escaping my lips, but it was useless,I ended up moaning anyways. My eyes shut and I fell asleep.


End file.
